1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized toolbox devices and more particularly pertains to a new motorized toolbox device for selectively moving a toolbox toward and away from an open end of a pick-up bed by way of an automated system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorized toolbox devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,767 describes a device for selectively extending or retracing a drawer slidably mounted on in a pick-up bed. Another type of motorized toolbox device is U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0057001 A1 which includes a tool box that is mounted on a railing so that that the toolbox can be easily moved within the toolbox. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,326.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a motor for moving the toolbox within the pick-up bed. This will allow a person requiring access to the toolbox to remain at the tailgate and will not have to reach over the sides of the pick-up bed or enter it in order to have full access to the toolbox.